Alex (Reboot)
by MovieVillain
Summary: The reboot of a fanfiction story that there is going to be changes. See it here.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Exactly as I promised, I'm making a reboot of my Alex fanfic for Adventure Time which it would take place during season 8. It took place after the miniseries, Islands.  
**

* * *

Finn and Jake walked their way to a kingdom that is not familiar to them. In fact, it looks like a company, and the residents in there are robots.

"Wow, this is some strange kingdom we walked into, right, Jake?" the former asked with observation.

"Yeah, strange. Strange than the nonhuman people we meet all the time," the latter responded to it.

As they walked through the hallway, they come across a woman who is playing Card Wars and she is winning against her opponent. In her appearance, she looked like a blonde-haired human woman whose biological age is 19, and she is a jeans and T-shirt girl. She wears glasses as if she's a nerd. Finn sure is lucky that he isn't the only human left in Ooo.

"Ah, I did not know you were coming here," the woman approached the human and his magic dog companion. "My name is Alex, and I rule this kingdom. The Robot Kingdom."

"Uh... Nice to meet you, Alex," Finn said as he shook hands with her. He used his right cybernetic arm for this part.

"Likewise," Alex greeted in return with a smile on her face. They let go of each other's hands as she shook hands with Jake as well. "You're Finn and Jake, right? The heroes of Ooo that everyone knows of."

"Yeah, that's us," the magic dog confirmed of who he and Finn are.

"Just in time to be here. Follow me."

As they walked, Alex puts on her white lab coat.

"I'm just like you, Finn. We're both adventurers and we fought monsters. Those adventures are fun, especially when I'm a scientist just like Bonnibel."

"Wait, you know Princess Bubblegum?" Finn asked her.

"Yes, I was a friend of hers, and we haven't see each for years. Anyway, let's talk in my laboratory. It's comfortable there."

They went to her laboratory as she is going to show something that might interest them.

"You know, I'm concerned about our friend, Marceline," she spoke.

"Why?" Finn asked with curiosity in his mind about the matter.

"Well, I was thinking about why Peppermint Butler had all those anti-vampire weapons, so it's prominent that I have that weapon as well, but with more advanced technology."

In fact, there is a glass case that shows a weapon that looked like a wooden stake and it has technological parts.

"This is wooden stake I found and made with my technology," Alex demonstrated. "This is a weapon of security."

"A weapon of security?" Jake asked.

"Yes, a weapon of security," Alex stated. "For the security of Ooo, that is."

"Neat..."

"Yeah, neat. In fact, this weapon has 6 weapons. Besides the tip of it, it can shoot lasers, missiles, and freeze ray. It pops up a weapon from its tip like an axe, gauntlet blade, and scythe."

"Cool..."

"How do you think I got rich?" Alex leaned on the glass with a smile on her face. "Besides adventuring, I make weapons. Here's another example of a weapon I made with my own hands."

She showed the two a sword that is placed to a nearby wall.

"This is an advanced technological sword I made for some time. It has variety of functions, so I guess if anyone likes to buy, then they're discovered. So what do you say, boys? Wanna buy this sword?"

"No thanks, Alex," Finn gently refused the offer. "I'll just find a sword that could fit a hero like me."

"Okay then, I'll leave it up to you. As long as it's for protection against Marceline in case she goes 'cuckoo'," the human girl makes a circling motion of the index finger at the side of her head in emphasizing of the last word.

"Right..." Finn said in a statement that he looked unsure of her weapons, especially when she is suggesting to use them against his vampiric friend.

As the two heroes are about to leave the kingdom...

"Finn, Jake, wait!" Alex runs up to them. "Tonight, I'll be holding a fundraiser. Invite people you know in here, even Bonnibel and Marceline."

"Oh, okay," the magic dog agreed.

"You two can come along, too. What do you say?"

"Sure, why not?" Finn agreed.

"Great, see you two tonight."

Finn and Jake leave the area, and Alex smiled at them as if she has found two heroes she can rely on.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum is in her virtual world playing a video game with Marceline ( **Author's Note: Well, as said in Broke His Crown, she said she likes games** ). The game they're playing together is a shooter. In it, they're competing against a rival duo of shooters. As of now, they're hiding in the corner while their opponents are shooting to where they are.

"Any strategies we could use against them, Bonnie?" Marceline asked.

Bubblegum thinks of a strategy and she found one.

"Yeah, you distract them while I get the flag," was her response.

"I'm always happy to be the distraction," Marceline smiled at this idea and starts shooting to lead the rival duo to her attention while Bonnibel runs to the flag. She gets it, and the virtual enemies disappeared.

"YOU WIN!" the announcer stated with banner of his words appearing to them. They took off their virtual helmets, sending them back to the real world.

"Well, that was fun," the vampire said a positive comment. "You sure made your games right."

"I may be into science, but I made games as well," the princess responded.

They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. How it felt good for them in working together as this helped in getting close to one another.

Just then, Finn and Jake arrived.

"Hi, Princess, Marceline," the former greeted the girls.

"Hey, Finn, Jake," Marceline greeted them in return. "Bonnie and I just finished playing a game in her virtual world. And I tell you it's fun."

"Oh..." the magic dog understood. "Anyway, you two should go to the Robot Kingdom. This human girl, Alex, told us to invite you there for her fundraiser."

Upon hearing the name of this human, Marceline and Bubblegum are in a state of surprise.

"Alex?" they said together.

"Um, is something wrong?" Finn asked them with concern.

"I think... we'll accept her invitation right, Marceline?" Bonnibel said in a way trying to hide her surprise in this human girl.

"Yeah, we'll go there," Marceline added.

"Great, so we'll see you there," Finn left the lab with Jake.

As they left, the two girls are in the princess' bedroom thinking about Alex.

"Alex? Here?" Marceline questioned. "Isn't she... dead?"

"Yeah, we heard about it, but we never saw her again after the incident with an avalanche years ago," Bonnibel response with her hands clasped to mouth level. "How could she survive that?"

"Either way, we'll find answers. We should go there."

* * *

Tonight, a fundraiser event is taking place in the Robot Kingdom. Everyone is welcome, including people of different species. There's everything in the party like plenty of food and punch bowls. Ice King is even present, so do the other Wizards from Wizard City, even though they didn't expect him to appear since they don't like him much.

"Wow, this is a very nice party," Finn said in awe while looking at how the party is running.

"I'll say," Jake added. Just then, he saw Peppermint Butler and Death are present and they're in the punch bowls. "Look, there's Peppermint Butler and Death. I'm going to talk to them."

"Me, too," Finn joined in as they approached the two.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are present as well, and they wore formal dresses.

"Hmm, Alex really did a good job of making her own kingdom," the latter commented on how the castle looked great. "Not to mention how it's populated with robots."

"Then again, she's like you, Bonnie. You both are geniuses and like science," the former added with a smile and sucking out the red in the apple she found from one of the tables.

"I just can't understand of what she's doing while we haven't heard of her for some time."

"We'll just figure it out along the way."

"I thought of that, too."

Just then...

"Hello there," Alex said in a jovial voice and did a clap her hands. "Marceline the Vampire Queen meets Princess Bubblegum. I love it! I love bringing people together!" she grabbed Bonnibel's hand to shake hands with. "How are you, Bonnibel? It's been a long time."

"I'm doing okay, Alex," the bubblegum humanoid respond to the greeting.

"Still lively as ever," the human girl turned to Marceline next while shaking hands with her. "It's nice to meet you, too, Marceline."

"Same here," the vampire smiled at this reunion.

"Ow! Still got a good grip as ever," Alex said with little pain as Finn and Jake went to them with chips to eat and punch to drink. "Words of advice, boys: Don't pick a fight with this person. Anyway, Bonnie, may I have a request?"

"Sure, anything," Bubblegum agreed for the favors.

"I want to be a doctor for Sweet P. Keep him in check, of course."

"Done."

"That's all."

As they're enjoying this party, the human girl went in front of the stage to make an announcement.

"Listen, citizens of Ooo, may I have you attention, please," everyone turned their attention to her. "When I tell you about Ooo, our history is filled in the future page on each other. I'd say that when I thought about the future, I think of security. Security means for safekeeping. Monsters are part of our history to help us understand of our multi-species group living in harmony. I am a hero, and I keep evil in check. Anyway, strength is what keeps us alive, and makes us true heroes in everyone's heart. There is a hero in all of us, and I hope to see it through. Thank you."

She concluded her speech and everyone applaud, including Marcie and Bonnie. They were impressed by it.

* * *

Once the fundraiser is over, Alex is seen talking with a shadowy figure outside her castle.

"So it's time to show yourself to them," the latter said.

"Yeah, it's time. I will handle that Vampire Queen with something to create, but I need some materials," the former said with an evil grin, and the figure she is talking to is revealed to be none other than Bandit Princess. She got a new sword from her employer, and it's the same one that she showed Finn earlier today. "Moving on. Here's what I like you to do for tonight, my dear."

* * *

Somewhere in Ooo, the Vampire King's mortal body, a lion, is playing with a butterfly on its paws when trouble lurked on it. The animal growled for the trouble, unaware of its assailant showing up. Bandit Princess arrive and stabs the lion in the back, killing it in the process.

"Guess Alex wants me to kill this animal for her plan," she spoke with an evil grin for satisfaction. "I love serving her."


End file.
